Embodiments generally relate to access controls for web-based applications. More particularly, embodiments relate to differentiated containerization and execution of web content based on trust level and other attributes.
Emerging markup languages such as HTML5 (Hypertext Markup Language 5, e.g., HTML5 Editor's Draft 8 May 2012, World Wide Web Consortium/W3C, www*w3*org), LLVM (e.g., LLVM 3.1, May 22, 2012, llvm.org), and other runtime or just in time (JIT) environment languages may support more robust multimedia related web platform development. The use of these languages by a web application developer, however, may also expose client device hardware that would otherwise be inaccessible by traditional web content. While recently developed “sandboxing” solutions may provide some level of protection by preventing certain functions when code is sent as part of a web page, there remains considerable room for improvement. For example, conventional sandboxing solutions may not adequately distinguish between trustworthy sources of web content and untrustworthy sources of web content. As a result, client devices may be vulnerable to attack by malware (malicious software) and other sources of web content.